Decision
by CartoonGal
Summary: Armada 'fic. After 'messing up' a mission (he didn't,) Starscream is given a chance at redemption: Go to the Autobots acting like he has amnesia to gain access to the Minicons. But he suddenly finds himself wanting to side with the 'Bots...R&R, please...


(AUTHOR NOTE: Hey! Look! A Transformers Armada fic not only written BY A GIRL, but a COLLEGE STUDENT-TYPE GIRL! Yes, Ailanna is to thank for this inspiration; read my bio and you'll understand. What can I say? I adore Armada! I'm also the biggest Starscream fangirl you could probably EVER wanna meet. Seriously, since there are probably about five girls out there who watch this show. ^^;;;; But I adore it! Bear in mind that I'm just watching the North-Americanized version, and, umm, please read and respond, keeping in mind that I yank 'fics down if I'm not getting reviews…so now, with that out of the way, on with it…Let's see if anyone WANTS me to go on with this! And this is gonna be shorter than my other chappys…shorter BY FAR…Just testing the waters…)

---*---

            _"Your incompetence has shone through blindingly ONCE AGAIN, Starscream."_

Starscream sat as he stared up at the dark universe above their lunar base and narrowed his eyes, still angered and smarting at the same time from the verbal tongue-lashing Megatron had given him earlier. It _hadn't been his fault that they'd blown the mission earlier! Cyclonus, as per usual, had gotten his damned bumbling self in the way…he clenched his fist as he reflected on the glory-hogging yellow 'copter. _

            _"No, Starscream! I'm__ gonna get that Minicon and bring it back to the boss, NOT you!"_

And then what had happened? Starscream snorted and shook his head. The idiot had, of course, dropped it _right into the Autobot Hotshot's outstretched hands! It seemed to Starscream at moments as if Cyclonus was yellow due to his __entire chassis being covered in butter or some other slippery yellow-colored substance._

            _"I don't care who__ dropped it, you dolt! You, as the team leader for the mission, you__ were responsible for its failure, and will therefore accept the brunt of punishment for it!"_

Megatron had been more generous than normal, merely shooting off a few lazy, untargeted rounds at him, but it still stung mentally, and he'd read the nonverbal clues that he was _not welcome back at the base that night. _

It was always times like these that led him to question his decision to ever join the Decepticons in the first place…

---*---

            "HAH! Cyclonus dropped it right into my hands, Optimus!"

Hotshot grinned as he proudly showed off the new Minicon to Optimus Prime, Red Alert, Sandstorm, Rad, Carlos, and Alexis at their home base.

            "Good. One less slave to the Decepticon's evil wishes," nodded Optimus sagely as the tiny, green, 'M'-embroidered disk began to glow, scanning Hotshot's image. With a glow and a flash, a tiny red and blue Minicon bearing a faint similarity to Sure Shot appeared in the palm of his hand.

            "Aww…He's cute!" commented Alexis while looking…well, _waaaaaaaay up…at the tiny 'bot._

            "Well, we still can't rest easy," began Optimus. "I have a feeling that the Decepticons are soon going to come crawling back out from under their rocks like the den of snakes they are…"

---*---

            "Another chance?" asked Starscream warily, within the Decepticon's Control Room, staying as far back as he possibly could from Megatron. Megatron was _never this generous…and Starscream's hackles were bristling. Something was wrong here…_

            "Yes. You will go down to Earth and act as if you cannot remember who you are. Then once they admit you to their headquarters, you are to delete all their hard drives and steal every last Minicon."

Starscream could think of about fifty different reasons to say 'no'…but decided he wanted to prove himself, that he _was a good, competent leader…_

            "Alright. When will I be transported?"

            "Tonight. Right now, as a matter of fact."

Starscream disappeared in the odd digital flash their transport system produced when active. Demolisher and Cyclonus immediately ran up to Megatron…Well, as close as they dared to get.

            "But _I wanted to do that, Megatron!" whined Cyclonus._

            "Oh, shut _up," growled the lead Decepticon in reply. "I don't want Starscream around any more, so I've sent him on this mission."_

            "What do you mean?"

Megatron smirked…well, as close as he could get to one.

            "Do you _really think Optimus and the rest would buy such a ridiculous story? I'm hoping they'll rip out his hard drive and put it in storage. They would be too kind to ever __kill him, but I'm hoping they'll take him out of our hair…"     _

---*---

         _    ___


End file.
